


home

by swoosiks



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings might change, Violence, Yugyeom is a kid, jinson, maybe sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoosiks/pseuds/swoosiks
Summary: kim yugyeom loses his parents at the age of 10 and travels with his neighbor, jinyoung, an assassin
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hi enjoy gamers

Everything was fine. That was until Yugyeom came home after school to see his father hanging. Before noticing, he saw his father's shoes questioning why they would be there since he should be at work and then he walked into the living room. His mother was unconscious on the floor. 

The eight year old boy felt sick, his heart hurt and his head dizzy. What's going on? Why isnt dad moving? So many questions filling a young boys mind. 

Two years have passed since his father decides to leave him and his mother behind because of debts, they're living fine but afraid that the people who drove this father to suicide would come and find them. Everyday was fine yet there was a sense of worry, today was one of those. He was walking home from school with his neighbor, Jinyoung, who's kinda enough to help him and his mother when his mother's at work and can't pick him up. Jinyoung was like a brother figure to him, someone he felt safe with. Yugyeom always wondered what kind of job Jinyoung did though, he seemed to leave at night and came back with a large black bag, very tired. Sometimes with injuries. 

When he came home, he saw his mother on the floor, blood oozing out of her head. 

"Wh-" the bad memories came back flowing into the boy's head. He covered his hand over his mouth to maybe stop him from throwing up. Jinyoung came in to ask if everything was fine, as well as saying hello to Yugyeom's mom. 

A hand grabbed Yugyeom's shoulder, a hand that the boy wasn't familiar with. 

Jinyoung noticed how the boy was missing and went in carefully, pained and saddened when he saw his neighbor's mother lying dead on the floor. In her hands was a small piece of paper and a pen. The pen bloodied and the paper crumbled up, Jinyoung decided to take a look at the paper after securing the boy's safety. 

"Hands up." Jinyoung felt a familiar object pressed to his head.

"Yes..? How may I help you?" He carefully put his arms up, making sure to not make mistakes. He could hear Yugyeom's quiet breathing, must be with whoever that us. 

"Hand over the money."

"What money? I'm not related to this family by any means and I'm only their neighbor." 

"Oh, that's unfortunate, isn't it? Can't have you going around telling people about this so you'll have to go too." 

"Is that so?" 

The older man was sure he didn't see the young man turn, his reflexes were so fast, it all happened in the blink of an eye. In a split second, his own gun was against his head. 

"Yugyeom, close your eyes." 

Yugyeom nodded as the bullet went through the man's head. And Jinyoung looked around to make sure no one else was around. 

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. "Hurry and go pack up whatever you need, we need to leave as soon as possible." Jinyoung ran around, grabbing items that would be helpful for the two of them, he saw Yugyeom looking at a family photo and hesitating. He must be wondering if the photo was important enough for him to bring it. He didn't. 

When Jinyoung got Yugyeom in his car, he went back and grabbed the photo and went back to his apartment really quick, grabbing all types of weapons he needed, as well as a necklace. 

_ I won't be coming back here for awhile.  _

In the car, Jinyoung found the young boy cuddling himself, shaking. 

"You can go ahead and cry. I won't mind. You're not a bad boy if you cry."

"Mm," Yugyeom nodded slowly as his tears trailed down. 

"Here," Jinyoung tosses the family photo to him, and his favorite stuffed animal, which was a small green bird. 

Yugyeom looked up to see two items he held dear and cried more, missing his home and his old life, all gone. 

"Do you have any relatives?"

"N..no. I only had my mom, all my uncles and aunties cut ties with my family after hearing about, about the debt." 

Jinyoung sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He loved the kid with his whole heart but he wasn't sure if he was able to just take one in, especially not with his job. 

"Are you fine with my job?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you're okay with my job. I kill people that I'm requested to kill and that's how I get paid." 

"I.. well. Y-you're the only one I have so, I have to stay with big brother Jinyoung. I know, know that you'll keep me safe," the child tried to force himself to smile. 

"Alright, then let's go," Jinyoung smiled as he plugged the keys into the car, starting the engine up. 

Not long after, the boy next to him was asleep, hugging the plush tightly. Jinyoung chuckled, patting the boy's head with one arm and went through a drive thru, getting two meals. 

Jinyoung wondered, since the loan company was probably not known, he shouldn't have too many issues but it was still probably the best to go farther away, safer for Yugyeom. He still wasn't the best at taking care of someone else though, he'll try his best. 

Taking a stop at the side of the road, Jinyoung pulled out the small piece of paper from the kid's mom. 

_ Jinyoung, please take care of Yugyeom fo _

The rest was illegible from the blood that covered it, but generally he understood what it meant. He couldn't say shit about the people who killed her, he basically worked in the same industry. That's just how it is for everyone, someone you love could be killed while the other would live with their family fine, no harm to them. Jinyoung eat his meal quietly as Yugyeom slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Here," Jinyoung handed the bag of food to Yugyeom, "There wasn't really anything else near so I just got this."

"That's fine, thank you," he took the bag and opened it, grabbing whatever was inside and began eating, looking at the scenery around him quietly. The young one wondered what was happening. At the age of ten, he found it hard to take in and understand. 

Jinyoung's phone then rang, breaking the silence. 

"Park Jinyoung, how may I be of assist?"

There was a laugh coming from the other end,  _ "C'mon Jinyoungie, you know who it is. It's been awhile isn't it? After going to the states, I had to rush Hong Kong and then come back."  _

"Ah, Jackson, you don't need anything from me right? Well, then, bye. I'm actually rather busy right now." 

_ "Aw, are you gonna be that cold? And what are you busy with? Maybe I could help my favorite little Jinyoung!"  _

"I'm the only Jinyoung but okay, well if you could help then.. Could we stay at your place for awhile? Kinda in a tight situation right now. Oh, and I have a kid with me." 

There was silence on the other line at first and then it resumed,  _ "W-wait, a kid? Is it yours? What the fuck?"  _

"No, he's my neighbors and due to certain events that happened, he's under my care now. I'll explain when I get to your place." 

_ "I didn't even agree yet-" _

"I know you can't refuse." 

_ "Right." _

"Anyways, I'll be there soon."

As Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung while he was on the call, he saw the fondness in Jinyoung's eyes and how the older smiled.  _ Hm.  _ Yugyeom thought to himself. Whatever, Yugyeom was too young to understand anyways. He did sense a bit of difference though. 

It did seem like Jinyoung's mood improved and he seemed a bit brighter than before, considering the events that had happened. 

"Okay now, Yugyeom, I'm going to be bringing you to a place that belongs to a friend of mine alright? Don't worry he won't hurt you and we'll stay there temporarily. He has a cool roommate too, maybe the two of you could play games together." Jinyoung smiled, giving him his usual smile that makes Yugyeom comfortable. 

"Mmkay," Yugyeom nodded, hugging his green bird plushie close to him as he looked at the photograph of his family. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello hope u enjoyed it, this is based off a manga called; Suzuki just wants to live life quietly 
> 
> Remember 2 stream calling my name and my Twitter is moonsseunie and kudos and comments are appreciated !!


End file.
